marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men First Class Special Vol 1 1
** ** Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * Hank's suitcase w/ dinner * | StoryTitle2 = The Key | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker2_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist2_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer2_1 = Colleen Coover | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = Attempting to stake out the X-Men at their favorite hangout, Magneto downs one too many coffees and must gain access to the Little Mutant's Room -- one way or another! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coffee shop patrons * Female "Hipster barista" Locations: * Items: * * Restroom key | StoryTitle3 = The Soul of a Poet | Writer3_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler3_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker3_1 = Mike Allred | Colourist3_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer3_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = The fab five visit a local bar where they are treated to the beatnik stylings of Bernard the Poet. Unfortunately, he also happens to be a Neo-Mutant who inadvertently causes X-Men's powers to go out of control, inciting a panic. Professor X reaches out to the bar patrons telepathically and tells them it was all a dream, and convinces Bernard to give up performing. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Coffee shop patrons Locations: * Items: * Mic stand * Warren's phone * CD of Bernard * Vehicles: * Wheelchair | StoryTitle4 = Men Fear the Blob | Writer4_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler4_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker4_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist4_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer4_1 = Colleen Coover | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis4 = A group of police officers must contend with the Blob, who has recently robbed a bank. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police officers ** Terri (♀) Other Characters: * Items: * Money bags * Terri's jacket * Pistols Vehicles: * Patrol cars | StoryTitle5 = A Girl and Her Dragon | Writer5_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler5_1 = Paul Smith | Inker5_1 = Paul Smith | Colourist5_1 = Peter Pantazis | Letterer5_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor5_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis5 = Cyclops tells Kitty Pryde the story of how the android Dragon Man was once a member of the X-Men. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * ' head Other Characters: * Police officers * Convicts Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Wheelchair * Train * Daily Bugle newspaper * Patrol cars * Yacht | StoryTitle6 = The Mental Might of Marvel Girl | Writer6_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler6_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker6_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist6_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer6_1 = Colleen Coover | Editor6_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis6 = In an effort to make mutants more accepted, Professor X orders Marvel Girl to observe baby ducks and find out what makes them so darn lovable. After rescuing them from all manner of human interruption, she takes them back to the mansion where Beast offers a second opinion: otters are cuter still. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Four baby ducks * Couple boaters * Car drivers * An otter Locations: * ** Lake ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Speedboat * Car | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=4658 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}